


Flat Against the Bulkhead

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <span class="small">Spock/Kirk. Spock pushing Kirk (or vise versa) up against a wall (or down on a bed, not picky), holding them together in one fist, jerking them both off at the same time, with the two in various stages of undress because they just need it. right. freaking. now.</span>, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/2494.html?thread=4673982#t4673982">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat Against the Bulkhead

Spock had been holding himself so still and tense that his own muscles were beginning to ache as he waited just outside the doors of the medical bay. He needed to control himself to this extend because if he did not then he would act in a matter that would be easily labeled as illogical even by human standards.

The captain had just returned from an away mission where he had needlessly endangered his life. A risk that Spock had informed him about, before the man had gone down to the planet‘s surface.

His warning had been ignored and the captain had been injured. It was only fortunate that it had not been to the extent that Spock had predicted.

The doors hissed opened and the captain limped out of the medical, finally released by Doctor McCoy.

“Hey, Spock! Were you waiting for me? You didn‘t have to, I told you I‘d be fine,” said Jim Kirk. The happy smile on his face, especially coupled with the fading bruises on his left cheekbone, made the control that Spock had been carefully maintaining snap as if was thread pushed beyond its tensile strength.

Spock struck forward and solidly griped James Kirk’s upper right arm. He gave him a mute glare that made the captain’s blue eyes widen. Then Spock dragged him along the hall and to the nearest turbolift. 

“Whoa! Spock,” said Jim, startled. He tried to dig in his heels but only skidded along as Spock refused to pause, “what are you doing?”

Spock didn’t answer him until they were in the turbolift. There he stared at Jim and finally said coldly, “You did not listen my advice on the probabilities of surviving the encounter with the Drakion.”

“It worked out in the end,” said Kirk, trying to tug himself free from the iron-grip that Spock maintained on his arm. “You do know that it‘s against regulations to manhandle the captain?”

Spock just gave him look that was reaching a level of absolute zero. 

Jim tried prying at Spock’s fingers with his free hand only to get another glare. 

“Okay, seriously Spock, what do you want me to say? I had to face the test in order for us to get those dilithium crystals. It was that or we spend the next three months limping to the nearest starbase on impulse power,” said Kirk. “And that wasn‘t going to happen.”

Spock struck the emergency stop of the turbolift with such a quick motion that it made Jim jump and then stare at his first officer in shock. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jim shouted, driven beyond his usual tolerant patience.

“It was not required that you should have put yourself in such danger. I was the most logical choice to combat this creature,” said Spock. “I am stronger and faster. The probabilities of my survival was 23.214 percent higher than your own.”

“That is what this is about?” asked Jim, he stared at Spock. “Damn it, Spock. I thought we settled this. I wasn‘t about to send you down there when I was the one that accepted that stupid test in the first place. It was my responsibility.”

“No,” said Spock, flatly. “Your responsibility is to the ship, not to risk your life needlessly.”

“Spock,” said Jim, frowning. “It‘s done. I‘m alright. What is this really about?”

Spock stared at him. The muscles in his jaw twitched as Jim stared straight into his eyes, as if by looking in them then he would be able to read Spock’s motivation.

Spock jerked back, releasing Jim and turned his face away. 

“Spock,” said Jim, his voice gentle now. 

The tone made Spock swallow. 

And a cool hand on Spock’s face turned him back to look at his captain. 

“I scared you, didn‘t I?” 

Spock didn’t say a word. He would not speak the negative without it becoming a falsehood and he could not speak the truth aloud.

Yet whatever Jim read in his eyes was sufficient to provide him with an answer because he leaned forward and kissed him.

An apologetic kissed that swiftly grew fiercer.

When Jim pulled back from him, it took all that Spock had to hold himself in place. 

“Not here,” gasped Jim.

“Agreed,” said Spock, his voice hoarser than was standard. He tried not to flush as the heated look in Jim’s eyes grew in intensity. “It is more prudent to undertake such actions within the privacy of personal quarters.”

Spock did not bother to wait for an acquiescent response from but when ahead and resumed the movement of the turbolift.

“Yeah, good idea, Spock.”  
*-*-*-*

Spock felt a flare of heat within his body as he pushed Jim against the bulkhead of the captain‘s quarters. The door had not had sufficient time to close but Spock did not care if a crewman happened to see their action.

Maybe, later he would deign to have some measure of concern over his own actions. At the moment, he did not care.

Spock mouthed the side of Jim’s neck making him gasp. He expertly undid the fasteners of the uniform pants until he was able to press his entire hand inside and under Jim‘s underclothing. He touched the hardening length of Jim‘s penis with his fingers, and then with his whole width of his hand.

“Oh fuck,” said Jim, his eyes closing. Then he shifted his hips in an obscene manner, managing simultaneously to cause the apparel to slide down to his knees as well as stimulating himself against the flat of Spock’s palm.

Spock grazed his teeth along of his jaw. The sting made Jim’s eyes open up again, and he looked at Spock with a dazed expression.

“Damn, you sure don‘t hold back once you‘ve made up your mind, do you?” 

“Do you really wish me to answer this question?” asked Spock, leaning back.

“No, no, forget I asked. Carry on,” said Jim. He grabbed the back of Spock’s neck and pulled him back towards him. 

A swipe of a strong tongue against his mouth made Spock freeze for a slip second before he opened his mouth and tightened his grip on Jim’s growing erection. 

Jim groaned and then scrambled to open Spock’s pants. Spock barely had the opportunity to stifle a groan, only managing to reduce it to a soft exhale as the pads of Jim’s fingers slid the length of his own erection.

His entire skin felt tighter as the telepathic sensitive nerve endings in his skin sent along a flow of emotion from Jim. Lust and want flowed into his own nervous system and prompting the release of bio-chemicals. They ramped up his own desire to even greater heights.

He used his free hand to grip and pull his hands away and over Jim’s head until Spock pinned them flat against the bulkhead. 

“Spock, Spock,” Jim groaned in protest. “Let me touch you.”

“Not at the moment,” murmured Spock as he pressed in close. He released Jim’s penis making Jim whimper. 

“Now,” Jim ordered, arching his back to push himself against Spock’s body.

“Patience is considered a virtue in both our cultures, captain,” said Spock, hoarsely. 

Jim smiled at that, and leaned forward to whisper into Spock‘s ear. “Have I told you how hot it makes me when you call me captain?”

“Considering that this is the first time we have had a sexual encounter then the answer is no. You have not,” answered Spock, his tone shaded with interest.

“It still thrills me. Makes me hot even on the bridge,” moaned Jim, leaning his head back as Spock moved closer to him. Close enough so he was able to wrap his hand around his and Jim’s erection. Pressing the heated flesh together. 

Jim opened his mouth to make another remark but Spock began to move his hand, sliding his palm up and down their erections. 

Jim… melted against his body. His muscles relaxed, his body arched closer, his mouth dropped open in a loose oval as he panted for air, every exhale harsh and every inhale desperate.

Spock noted with fascination that the rhythm of every breath matched the pace of his hand, and he when he rubbed his thumb against the leaking head of Jim’s penis, the breathing became choked. Spock smeared the seminal fluid around the crown and gathered a sufficient amount to spread along their lengths making the glide of his hand smoother and wetter.

Jim caught his lips in a voracious kiss and startled Spock into gasping. Jim slipped his tongue in Spock’s mouth, flickering the tip against his teeth, then slid along Spock’s own tongue. 

Spock shivered at the cool taste of water in Jim’s mouth. Water which a Vulcan’s senses was so specifically tuned to seek out.

He increased the pace of his hand until all that they could accomplish was to lean against each other. Spock added twist of his wrist to the motion of his hand on their erections simply to watch Jim react. When he dropped his fingers to Jim’s testicles, cupping one then the other in his palm, the noise that Jim made was indescribable. 

A sound that made Spock repeat his movements just to see if Jim would reproduce it. 

He did.

When Jim tensed all over, Spock could feel it against his body even through the layers of his science uniform. And when he came, Jim splashed wet semen on their clothes. The overwhelming feel of Jim’s orgasm sped along Spock’s skin and stuck inside him with such a bolt of lust and pleasure that the simmering heat became an inferno that consumed Spock as he also unleashed his semen between their bodies. 

Jim pressed his sweaty forehead against Spock’s, and his smiling mouth was a noticeable curve against Spock’s skin.

“You know,” whispered Jim, “if this is how you‘re going to react every time I get in trouble, I‘m just going to be looking for it some more.”

Spock narrowed his eyes and swiftly stepped back. Jim having been leaning against Spock instead of the bulkhead ended up sliding to the deck with a thump and a surprised expression. 

“Clearly, I need to reconsider my methods for a suitable reprimand,” glowered Spock. 

Jim just grinned up at him unrepentantly.

End


End file.
